dinodominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Platinum Dino Cage
"This one is for the pros! Use D Gold to open them for a guaranteed Rare or Super Rare dino!" Platinum Dino Cages are one of the highest tier of all the different kinds of Dino Cages available in the game, until succeed by the Blitz Dino Cage. The game itself recently held a supposedly limited-time campaign in which Platinum Dino Cage Tickets can be bought from the store at 500 D Gold each. However, due to the popularity and demand of players, the Platinum Dino Cage Tickets can now be bought along with the Gold Dino Cage Tickets without limitations. Platinum cages contain: *''Rare (+) Dinos'' *''Super Rare (+) Dinos'' Comparison with the Rare Dino Cage *The Platinum Dino Cage is supposed to give you a Rare or better dinosaur. However, no-one could accurately tell the difference between the Rare Cage and the Platinum Cage except that you would get a guaranteed rare dinosaurs. At first assumption was that the Platinum and Rare Dino Cages were the same, only you could not obtain a Super Rare from the Rare Dino Cages. This theory was soon disproved very quickly when more event rewards were given. Since platinum tickets were given to players that were of higher ranking in early events, they were expected to yield better dinos. The most logical conclusion is that the rate of a Super Rare appearing from the cage is higher than that of the Rare Dino cage. The Rare Dino Cage tickets eventually ceased to become available in rewards. Trivia *Platinum Dino Cage tickets were hard to come by before due to the methods of obtaining it being limited (only the major events gave out these tickets and even then, you have to be in a significant rank to get one). *Nowadays, it can be obtained from certain special tasks and as part of the "Invitation Campaign" (after inviting the 10th player and using your code). This has changed in recent times. *From 15th April - 22nd April, Super Rares are supposed to be more common in the Platinum Dino Cages due to the Increased Appearance Campaign (which is now a permanent feature in the game). *From 26th April - 30th April, opening a Platinum Dino Cage will reward you with 2 Upgrade Serum DD-10. *From 2nd May - 6th May, opening a Platinum Dino Cage will reward you with 2 Fuel Tanks. *Platinum Dino Cage Tickets are now available as a Log-in Bonus (prior to the Log-in Revolution Campaign). *From 13 - 20 June, Platinum and Lucky 7 Cages have a further increased chance of getting a Super Rare. A DD-10 is recieved per platinum cage and a DD-50 per Lucky 7 Cage. *On the 7th May, the Platinum and Lucky 7 Cage will be no longer on sale and will only be available through tickets. It is unknown whether future events will provide platinum cage tickets, however you can still find platinum tickets in squad cages. Category:Dino Cages Category:D Gold